Iron Golem VS Registeel
This is a What-If? Death Battle between the Iron Golem from Minecraft and Registeel from Pokemon. It is the first fight created by TheGambit08. Description Minecraft vs Pokemon. Which of these franchises will be victorious? Who do you think will win? Iron Golem Registeel Interlude Wiz: You always feel better with a metal golem to protect you, Boomstick: Like the Iron Golem from Minecraft, Wiz: And Registeel, the Iron Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Iron Golem Wiz: What do you get when you put four iron blocks in a tee shape with a pumpkin on top? Boomstick: THE MOST AWESOME WATCHMAN EVER, THAT'S WHAT! Wiz: The Iron Golem is a behemoth of a mob, measuring in at 2.9 meters, or 9.512 feet tall, and 1.4 meters, or 4.592 feet, in width. It weighs approximately 6,413 pounds, or 2,908 kilograms, and is one of the strongest creatures in Minecraft. Boomstick: The Iron Golem's main method of attack is to throw its enemies into the air. It does this by swinging its arms and slamming them into the enemy, knocking them upward. Wiz: This attack does between 7 and 21 damage to a Minecraft mob, and it's the second most powerful Overworld mob attack(right behind the Creeper explosion). Boomstick: The Iron Golem's high 100 health(third only to the bosses) allows it to dish out the pay while being able to take it as well. Wiz: It also has some level of intelligence, being able to avoid lava and water whenever their is around it. It is capable of guarding a village, Boomstick: But that's about as far as its intelligence goes. It isn't smart enough to avoid fire or cacti, which makes it seem pretty dumb. Wiz: The Iron Golem can't die from drowning, however, if it falls in the water, it will sink like a stone and become immobile. This also will make it passive to any enemies or creatures. Boomstick: Stupid rust! Why does it always have to ruin things?! Anyway, the Iron Golem is immune to fall damage, meaning it can go free falling without any worries of death. Wiz: Umm.. Okay then. The Iron Golem has a high range of motion and reach with his arms that hang almost to the ground. It seems to have superhuman strength, given that it can hit anything meters into the air. Boomstick: The Iron Golem can also hold roses somehow. I don't know how it does it, IT MUST BE MAGICAL!! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, the Iron Golem may possibly have hands to hold the roses, it just keeps them closed in a fist all the time. Boomstick: Either that, or the Iron Golem is pulling a Squidward and shoving through its arm. Come to think of it, it kinda looks like Squidward as well... Wiz: MOVING ON, the Iron Golem has its fair share of weaknesses as well. It can be suffocated, which is weird because it's made of metal. Boomstick: It also has the glaring weakness of horrible speed. It's max speed is around 2-3 miles per hour. There always has to be a weakness, doesn't there? Wiz: Unfortunately, yes, there almost always does. The final weakness for the Iron Golem is that it doesn't have an ranged attacks, and even though it has good range with its arms, that doesn't do enough to make up for the lack of projectiles. Boomstick: But even with these flaws, the Iron Golem is a force to be reckoned with. (Iron Golem is seen walking by and throwing a zombie into the air) Registeel Wiz: The Regis, Regirock, Regice, Boomstick: And Registeel, the most balanced of the trio. Wiz: Registeel is 6' 3" or 1.9 meters tall, significantly less than the Iron Golem. Boomstick: It is also lighter, weighing in at 451.9 lbs or 205 kg. Wiz: Also, despite having steel as part of its name, Registeel isn't made out of steel. It is actually made out of a metal stronger than any known metal. This metal isn't from this planet and can be bent and stretched to different shapes. Boomstick: WOAH!? What kind of metal is that!? Wiz: No one knows, Boomstick. We just know it's extremely strong. Boomstick: Yeah, so strong that Registeel can't be scratched by anything. It is also hollow...for some reason. Wiz: Registeel has spent thousands of years underground, strengthening its already tough body. Boomstick: Being a steel type, this thing is resistant to a host of types, including normal, psychic, grass, fairy, rock, and steel. It also boasts an immunity to poison, which is pretty obvious since it's kinda hard to poison a man made of metal. Wiz: Registeel has quite a few moves in its arsenal. We are limiting it to just moves it learns naturally. Boomstick: First up are the beams, Registeel can use Hyper Beam, a move that is so powerful it needs extra time to cool off afterward. It can also learn Zap Cannon, a move with a 10 percent chance of lowering special defense of the target. Finally, it knows Charge Beam. This attack has a 70 percent chance of raising Registeel's special attack. Wiz: For physical attack, Registeel can use Iron Head and Stomp that each have a 30 percent chance of making the target flinch. It can also use Hammer Arm that lowers its own speed by one stage. Metal Claw has a 10 percent chance of raising Registeel's attack and Bulldoze that lowers its own speed as well. Finally, it can use the powerful attack, Superpower, but in return, it gets it's attack and defense dropped by one stage. Boomstick: And when Registeel needs a boost, it can use Amnesia to raise its special defense and Iron Defense to raise its defense. Lock-On can let Registeel land an attack no matter what, and Curse raises its attack and defense while lowering its speed. But when Registeel is in trouble and has no other options, he will use Explosion, blowing up himself and, hopefully, the enemy. Wiz: Registeel isn't without weaknesses, however. It has horrible speed, further lowered by some of its moves. It also has a weakness to fire, ground, and fighting type moves. Boomstick: Also, being a Pokemon, Registeel isn't the smartest out there. In the games, its trainer makes all the strategies. Wiz: Finally, Registeel doesn't have the best attack stats or move pool, with its over the top defenses doubling its weak attack stats. Boomstick: Still, there is a reason Registeel is a legendary Pokemon, and it's because it is a powerhouse. (Registeel cry is heard as a wild Registeel appears in the game) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Death Battle Steve is seen carrying iron blocks. He stops walking outside his house, a huge mansion created from bricks, wood planks, and other materials. He places the iron blocks in a tee pattern and places a pumpkin on top. An Iron Golem spawns in; Steve goes into the base, leaving the newly formed Iron Golem to guard the perimeter. It's naive, having been just formed, but knows what its job is. The Iron Golem lumbers around the wall of the mansion, looking for any trace of a hostile or neutral mob. A cave is carved into the earth a little to the right of the house. The mouth of the cave is covered by spider webs. When the Iron Golem gets to it, it states at the opening, debating what to do. Suddenly, a beam shot out of the cave, destroying the spider webs! The Iron Golem leapt back, but came slowly forward, curious at what had done the damage. Registeel emerged from the cave, covered in spider webs. This was a mob worth fighting, thought the Iron Golem. It rushed at the new golem, ready to attack. Registeel noticed the enraged defender and got in a fighting stance. Fight! Registeel charged up another beam, ready to fire at the swifty advancing Iron Golem. Unfortunately for it, the Iron Golem got to it before the beam had finished charging. Swinging its arms, the Iron Golem smashed Registeel into the air. It was surprised by how lightweight the other golem was, easily over 15 times less. Registeel fell hard on its back but got up in one, swift movement. It threw itself forward in an Iron Head, knocking into the Iron Golem. The Iron Golem slammed down as it fell backward, causing both combatants to fall to the ground. The Iron Golem windmilled its arms, and got back up. Registeel had gotten up as well and had charged up a Hyper Beam. The attack connected with the Iron Golem but did little due to it being a normal attack against a metal creature. The Iron Golem stumbled through it and swung its arm, knocking Registeel into the ground. Registeel tried to pull itself out of the dirt, but the Iron Golem continued to smash on its head, not letting it up. Registeel decided to fire a Zap Cannon. It charged up the blast and fired it through the dirt, making a path for Registeel to escape through. It quickly walked down the newly formed cut in the ground, dodging out of the way of the Iron Golem's long reach. Registeel pulled itself out of the ground and decided to get a little payback. It used Bulldoze, stomping on the ground to make a wave of earth knock the Iron Golem down. The Iron Golem was slow to get back up. When it got up and turned around, the Iron Golem was met with a Hammer Arm. It got flattened against a tree, with Registeel closing in. Making one last effort, the Iron Golem put its arms out and launched forward, trying to push Registeel away. Registeel used Iron Defense and tanked the hit. The Iron Golem swung its arm to wail on its opponent, but Registeel blocked the Attack with another hammer arm. A Metal Claw took the Iron Golem to the ground. The Iron Golem tried to escape, using its arms as paddles to pull away from its powerful opponent. Registell wasn't finished though. Using Superpower, it grabbed the Iron Golem's arms with its own wrap-like arms. Then, pulling back, it ripped off the Iron Golem's arms. The Iron Golem was a sitting duck, left at the mercy of its conqueror. Registeel used on arm to pull the Iron Golem to its feet from the small part of its body, and then, it used its other arm to shove the head of the Iron Golem into its chest, effectively killing it. K.O.! Registeel is seen using Hyper Beam to destroy the mansion, turning Steve into a crisp. The Iron Golem's body is left in the woods, torn apart. Results Boomstick: WOW! That was brutal! Wiz: Indeed it was, while the Iron Golem was bigger and stronger, it didn't have the versatility that Registeel had with its moveset. Registeel had the advantage of ranged atacks, something that the Iron Golem lacks. Boomstick: Plus, the Iron Golem's range of motion and arm attacks weren't that effective against the unscratchable Registeel. Wiz: Also, the Iron Golem was much slower, with Registeel being at least fast enough to land hits on faster Pokemon, like Rapidash and Sceptile. The Iron Golem just couldn't keep up with Registeel's unpredictability and durability. Boomstick: Looks like the Iron Golem just couldn't keep its head up. Wiz: The winner is Registeel. Do you agree with the result? Yes no Next Time On Death Battle A baby flies by with only a diaper and a cape on. A dog trails behind him. On the ground, another baby is playing with toys and looks up at the baby in the sky. This baby is wearing a red jumpsuit with an i on it. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheGambit08 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle